Enamorada de mi Hermanastro
by Max player123
Summary: Ada es una chica que queda huérfana a los 8 años , ahora con 16 es adoptada por una familia y su nuevo hermanastro de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules se convertiría en su mayor ambición y deseo pero siempre tiene que haber algo en contra , una rival , Ada hará lo que sea para estar con aquel chico
1. Segunda oportunidad

**Segunda Oportunidad**

 _Mi nombre es Ada Wong , tengo 16 años y vivo en un orfanato de Raccoon City ¿ Que puedo decir de mi vida ? Soy solo la consepcion de un padre alcohólico y una madre que a pesar de darme lo mejor no estaba nunca en casa por ser enfermera del peor hospital de esta maldita ciudad , a pesar de ello viví la mitad de mi vida en este ... Agujero , si se preguntan como soy es simple , tez blanca , ojos verdes , cabello negro y cuerpo de mujer ... Mi maldición comienza cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto , mi padre... Perdón , mi ebrio y estúpido padre manejaba a gran velocidad y se estrellaron contra un camión... En fin ahora estoy encerrada en este miserable lugar con todos esos sacerdotes pedofilos y monjas corruptas ... Solo espero que no me pase nada o acabare con mi vida_

El Día que el Llego 

Una muchacha con un vestido demacrado , sucio y roto corría por las calles llevando consigo unas manzanas que había robado para sobrevivir pero el comerciante la había atrapado y la miraba con deseos de lujuria

— Ven acá pequeña zorra , te enseñare a no robar en mi negocio — El hombre robusto sin afeitarse y sudando como un cerdo la golpea para tirarla contra los contenedores de basura , Ada estaba en el suelo pero el cerdo se acerca mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón — Te juro que te quitare todo lo de ese cuerpo por mas que este sucio —

— Déjame — Antes que el pudiera poner las manos encima de aquella joven , una tapa de basurero lo golpea en la cabeza , el enfurecido abusador voltea pero recibe otro golpe en la cara — ¿ Que...? —

— ¡ Corre ! — La ojiverdes sale corriendo en dirección al orfanato mientras que decide no mirar atrás pero el chico sale corriendo detrás de ella — Ya estamos lejos ¿ Quieres decirme que fue eso ? — La joven voltea para ver que era un ángel , sus ojos azules , cabellos rubios y piel blanca — Amm ¿ Hola ? ¿ Hablas español ? , You speak spanish ? —

— Si lo siento me quede pensando — Ella se queda mirando al chico de camisa blanca y pantalones negros , sus zapatos parecian caros y su voz era de un hombre — Soy Ada —

— Leon Kennedy — El saca la manzana y se la entrega a Ada — Un consejo , no le robes a alguien que sea mas rápido y fuerte que tu —

— Cuando el hambre aprieta los riesgos aumentan — Ella la come mientras se limpiaba con los brazos — Ademas no comí nada hace tiempo —

— ¿ Quieres comer algo ? — Ella mira al chico de tan solo 16 años que le extendía la mano que tenia guantes negros pero sin dedos — Yo invito —

— Si ... Me ... Encantaría — Los dos fueron a un puesto de hamburguesas y con gran voracidad devoraba las hamburguesas y las papas , bebía su gaseosa con tal rapidez que los ruidos eran algo común — ¿ No vas a comer ? —

— ¿ De donde eres Ada ? —

— Me dejaron tirada en el orfanato " Santa Cruz " — Ella le da una mordida muy grande — Intentaron adoptarme pero el maldito intento abusar de mi y lo golpee con una botella de jabón liquido —

— Entiendo que tienes mala vida — Ada ve que León saca una cartera llena de billetes de 100 , la de ojos verdes traga saliva y ve como el lo guarda en su camisa — Si quieres puedes apegarte a mi y te ayudare — Ella le sonríe mientras deslizaba su mano para ver el sonrojo de León quien la miraba a los ojos — Digo si no tienes donde dormir —

— Esta bien ... Guapo — El rubor de Ada se hizo notar pero no mas que el de Leon quien se levanta para seguir a su joven y atractiva compañera , al llegar al cruce Ada voltea a ver a Leon — Gracias ... Fue un verdadero placer conocerte — Con un fuerte abrazo se pega en su cuerpo mientras que el apoyaba sus manos en su espalda y pudo sentir los pechos de Ada en su cuerpo mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos — Ojala nos volvamos a ver — Ada le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo , León se pone la mano en su mejilla , mientras que Ada se alejaba en sus manos tenia la billetera de León repleta de dolares y una tarjeta de crédito pero frena en seco — ¿ Que hice, El me invita a comer y yo le pago así ?— Ada comienza a derramar lagrimas — ¿ Por que ? Leon es un buen chico , debo devolver su... — Al voltear estaba la mirada seria de esos ojos azules , Ada con lagrimas en sus ojos le levanta la mano y le entrega su billetera — Esta todo el dinero ahí — Sus ojos vidriosos la hacían sentir vergüenza de si misma — Fuiste bueno conmigo y no tengo derecho a hacerte esto , lo siento — Ella le da la espalda pero una mano tibia la detiene y le da un abrazo — No entiendo... —

— No es necesario entenderlo — El de melena rubia le devuelve el beso en su mejilla y le deja su billetera pero toma la tarjeta y sus llaves — Ojala volvamos a vernos — El joven desaparece en la esquina dejando a Ada con la billetera y todo el dinero en sus manos , ella va al orfanato y a su cuarto escondiendo el dinero entre sus ropas gastadas , ella se acuesta y se queda dormida , Ada se levanta para desayunar una rara mezcla de harina , agua y levadura pero decide buscar en la billetera algo que le dijera donde se encontraba ese dulce chico y encuentra el recibo de un perfume y ve la dirección — _Iré a verte Leon_ — Ella sale corriendo en dirección mientras que miraba los carteles y ve un barrio privado para los trabajadores de Umbrella — Vaya , este barrio es muy fino , la familia de Leon debe tener mucha tela — Ella se acerca a la casa de color blanco y una puerta de madera , Ada golpea la puerta y la abre una mujer rubia de ojos celestes con un vestido blanco y zapatos que parecían muy caros , un collar de perlas con un diamante como en los catálogos de moda

— ¿ Puedo ayudarte muchacha ? —

— Quizas , estoy buscando a Leon — Ella nota como la mujer la miraba — Oh creo que me equivoque de casa —

— ¿ Ada ? —

— ¿ Conoces a esta chica ? —

— Si , es la chica de la que te hable — La de ojos verdes ve como ella sentía lastima — ¿ Que puedo hacer por ti ? — Ella le deja la billetera mientras sale corriendo con sus pies descalzos a esconderse en un callejón y ahí pasaba todo el día , al llegar al orfanato la hermana la detiene — ¿ Como que me adoptaron ? ¿ Quien ? —

— La familia Kennedy — La voz de León suena en sus oídos y al voltear ve a los Kennedy — Bienvenida a la familia — Los dos se abrazan y ella recibe como primer regalo un par de zapatos nuevos de taco color negro

 **Continuara**


	2. La Nueva Familia de Ada

**La Nueva Familia de Ada**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin , mientras que Ada abría sus ojos para ver que en sus hombros había una chaqueta de cuero que era de su nuevo hermanastro , ese olor de su colonia de hombre le hacia levitar de placer , el auto se detuvo mientras que Ada volvía en si y una mujer con traje de mucama le abre la puerta para que los chicos bajen , los nuevos padres de Ada habían bajado mientras la muchacha de la casa la recibía — Bienvenida Srta Kennedy ¿ quieres que cargue su...Chaqueta ? —

— No gracias , prefiero llevarla yo misma — La sola fragancia que usaba León la hacia imaginar sus ojos zafiro que destellaban deseo — _Esto ... ¿ Que me esta pasando ? ¿ Siento deseos por Leon ?_ — La chica recién adoptaba entraba a la casa de tres pisos mientras que veía a Leon entrar con sus vestimentas y su pelo recién lavado — Hola Leon — Su sola sonrisa le hacia estremecerse mientras que sus dedos sudaban al ver esa sonrisa le provocaba sensaciones en el estomago — Gracias por prestarme la chaqueta — Ella se la quita y al voltearse se ve al espejo , ese vestido rojo revelando su muslo derecho adornado con los zapatos negros y su vestido decorado de dorado , el aire acondicionado movía la cinta detrás de su espalda — ¿ Que quieres hacer ahora ? —

— Ven te enseñare tu nuevo cuarto — La mano de Leon aprieta la de Ada quien se sonroja mientras era jalada por su nuevo hermanastro , cada segundo sujeto a su suave pero firme mano le hacia estremecerse — Espero que te guste tu nuevo cuarto y te sientas cómoda —

— Es... Hermosa ... — El cuarto estaba pintado de rosa mientras que la cama grande con techo como de cuento de hadas , el cubre cama aterciopelado y las almohadas echas a mano , Ada entra y ve el closet lleno de vestidos elegantes y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de felicidad — Jamas pensé que viviría en un castillo de cuento de hada —

— ¿ Verdad ? Bueno , quizás quieras descansar un poco — Ada lo toma de las manos y lo lleva a la cama para empujarlo y ver como cae — Eres muy amable pero no quiero incomodarte — La de ojos verdes toma una almohada para taparse el torso y mirarlo con una sonrisa — Ah ya entiendo — Leon toma una almohada y así empieza una guerra de almohadazos mientras que cada uno tenia una en su mano y luchaban con fuerza mientras que la Sra Kennedy entraba al cuarto

— Niños ... ¡ Niños no es momento de jugar así ! ¡ NIÑOS ! — La pelea se detiene mientras que la mujer de ojos celestes estaba un poco enfadada — Escuchen , mientras ustedes están aquí despellejando las almohadas , los invitados ya están por llegar así que vamos , a cambarse de ropa , León date una ducha y Ada cámbiate el vestido — La puerta se cierra mientras que los dos hermanastros se miran y comienzan a reírse — Los escuche — La puerta se vuelve a cerrar y Leon camina a su cuarto que estaba en frente del de Ada con un cartel de " Prohibido pasar " La de ojos esmeraldas se acerca a la puerta mientras que veía el cuarto de su hermanastro de color azul con imágenes de jugadores de fútbol , de basket y de patinadores — Niños es para hoy —Leon entra mientras que se mostraba una gran televisión con una consola de vídeo juegos y la puerta se cierra mientras que Ada se acercaba a espiar por la cerradura como el rubio se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa , los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron al ver su cuerpo atlético pero perdió la visión cuando el se mete en su baño

— _Sera mejor que me cambie o me regañan_ — Ella se adentra en su cuarto y se quita el vestido mientras que al notar algo en su ropa interior , al notar que parecía que estaba mojada , al escuchar como su nueva madre , con la velocidad de un rayo se coloca un vestido blanco con zapatos del mismo color — Ya casi estoy mamá —

— Esa es mi niña — Ada estaba mirando el maquillaje — Deja que te ayude y te prometo que seras toda una princesa — Ella le sonríe mientras que la madre de ojos celestes le pintaba la cara con un labial rojo carmesí y una sombra violeta brillante , sus pestañas arqueadas y un perfume — Ya esta , mírate — Ada no lo podía creer , paso de ser una ladrona callejera a una princesa de cuento de hada mientras abrazaba a su madre mientras que ella le besaba la cabeza — Se que esto es nuevo para ti asi que te propongo algo — La Sra de la casa se quita sus pendientes de diamantes mientras Ada la miraba sorprendida — Te daré un acto de confianza entre madre e hija — Ella le coloca los pendientes y le da un beso en la frente — Se que no reemplazare a tu madre biológica y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para escucharte y compartir todo contigo —

— Gracias — Ella se mira al espejo mientras se ponía el rubor en la cara y al ver que los autos llegaban decide salir a la fiesta de bienvenida , al llegar a la puerta , la madre adoptiva le abre la puerta

— Pase usted señorita Kennedy —

— Es muy amable — La nueva hija sale del cuarto para ver que la puerta de su hermanastro se abría y ver al rubio con un traje elegante y la camisa abierta , su desagrado por las corbatas era muy evidente — Leon... —

— Te vez muy hermosa —

— ¿ Crees que soy hermosa ? —

— Por su puesto que si , eres muy hermosa — Leon empina su brazo y Ada mete su brazo para bajar juntos las escaleras , las puertas del jardín se abren mientras que ella miraba de la nueva Kennedy miraba los arbustos con forma de animales y el lago en el centro , los grandes rosales de diferente color , rojo , blanco , amarillo y azul — Wao es increíblemente hermoso este lugar —

— Bienvenida a casa — Los invitados eran todos de la clase alta con trajes de negro y otros de gris , las mujeres vestidas de vestidos de seda , Leon suelta el brazo de Ada para ver chocar su puño con un chico robusto con traje gris , camisa blanca y corbata azul — Chris ¿ que pasa Bro ? —

— Leon ¿ ella es tu nueva hermana ? — La mirada del mayor de los Redfield parecía un poco sencilla viendo a la nueva integrante — Es un gusto , soy Chris ... Chris Redfiel — El le extiende la mano

— Mucho gusto , mi nombre es Ada — El apretón del de pelo negro era muy fuerte y firme — Vaya eres muy ... fuerte — Dijo mientras se sobaba su mano

— Si es que soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria de Raccoon City — Dijo orgulloso mientras que Leon estaba siendo abrazada por una pelirroja — Ella es mi hermana Claire —

— _¿ Que es esa sensación al ver a Leon con esta tipa ? ¿ Son celos ? ¿ Esto celosa de esa piruja ?_ — La de cabellos rojos suelta a Leon y ve a Ada con la ceja levantada y una expresión de desprecio hacia ella — ¿ Hola ? ...—

— Lo siento , me quede pensando — Ada ve como Leon se trataba de soltar pero ella no lo dejaba — Como el gorila de mi hermano dijo , Soy Claire — Ella le extiende la mano pero al apretarla delicadamente se suelta de ella con rapidez — Eres la chica que fue adoptada en ese lugar espantoso — La mirada de Ada se llena de sentimientos tristes mientras Claire estaba disimulando — Oh , lo siento no tuve que decir eso —

— No ... Descuida ... No te preocupes — Leon nota la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes y la toma de la mano — ¿ Que haces ? —

— ¿ Quieres ponche ? — Leon la lleva a la ponchera de cristal con esas copas mientras que Ada estaba un poco deprimida por el comentario — Mira se que Claire es un poco bocona , pero en el fondo es buena —

— Parece que le gustas — Ella le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras que Leon levantaba su ceja derecha — Quizás seria una buena candidata para un noviazgo —

— No pienso en eso ahora —

— ¿ Hace cuanto se conocen ? — Ella ve los bocadillos y con toda la delicadeza la toma con sus dedos y la come con los pocos modales que tenia — Jamas había comido un pescado tan delicioso —

— Es caviar — Ella se estaba por servir otro pero noto que un chico la miraba de lejos mientras que el fumaba un cigarrillo y su traje blanco y anillo en dedo resaltaba — ¿ Estas bien ? —

— ¿ Quien es ese que esta allá parado ? —

— No te conviene juntarte con el — La ojiverde lo mira con extrañeza y sorprendida a la vez — Ese es el idiota de Dereck Simmons , su padre y el de Wesker son los cabecillas de Umbrella —

— Traducelo al español por favor —

— Creen que por ser presidentes de una multi nacional pueden hacer lo que le de la gana — El de ojos azules toma la cuchara y le sirve de nuevo a su hermana — Es un cretino que cree que tiene el control de todo —

— ¿ Quien es ese " Wesker " ? — Leon le señala para que ella vea a un rubio con gafas negras ignorando a una mujer de vestido blanco muy ajustado , casi como si fuera una ramera que buscaba oportunidades — Es que muchos son cretinos mientras mas poder tengan —

— Dímelo a mi — Chris salta detrás de Leon y le entrega un balón de fútbol y este sale corriendo — Pase largo — El rubio lanza un pase al mayor de los Redfiel quien lo atrapa y Ada salta mientras aplaudía pero al voltear ese joven que fumaba estaba en frente de ella

— ¿ Hola ? —

— Soy Dereck — El la toma de la mano la mano de Ada y le da un beso delicado — Eh visto que eres nueva en el vecindario , quiero darte la bienvenida —

— Eres muy amable , pero prefiero estar con mi hermano — La mano de Simmons no la soltaba pero León le interrumpe mientras que una suave música — ¿ Quieres bailar Leon ? ... Es una linda canción — Ada se lleva a su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho y el son de la música — _Esto es como un sueño ... Es como siempre lo soñé... Leon eres muy especial para mi y no quiero estar con nadie mas que contigo_ — La canción termina y los dos se separan para mirarse a los ojos — Gracias Leon ... — Ella se estaba por acercar a los labios de su hermanastro pero su nuevo padre le interrumpe

— ¿ Te gusta tu fiesta de cumpleaños ? —

— ¿ Cumpleaños ? — Padre e hija caminan a una mesa mientras que los pasteles estaban increíblemente decorado — Es precioso —

La canción de feliz cumpleaños se hacia sonar mientras que Ada miraba a Leon quien aplaudía mientras le cantaba y ella se perdía en su ojos , delante de ellas llegaban regalos a la de ojos verdes , Los sirvientes se llevaron sus paquetes y Leon se acercaba a ella

— Quiero darte un regalo mas — El saca un anillo plateado de su bolsillo mientas las lagrimas de Ada se hacían notar mientras le daba su mano derecha — Bueno ya sabes que no es necesario ser tan sentimental —

— Gracias Leon — El de melena rubia siente un fuerte abrazo de parte de Ada — Eres el mejor — La de ojos verdes coloca sus labios en la mejillas de Leon quien estaba sonriendo

La fiesta había terminado mientras que Leon dormía en su cama mientras que escucha un golpe seco y al despertarse ve a Ada con un pijama blanco transparente , se hacia notar la ropa interior negra de Ada quien se acerca a Leon — ¿ Ada ? —

— No quise asustarte Leon — Ella se sienta junto a su hermanastro quien no tenia camisa — Quiero dormir a tu lado esta noche — Ella se acuesta junto a su hermanastro y le vuelve a besar y el le abraza — Gracias Leon , te quiero —

— Yo también Ada ... Buenas noches —

— _Me gustas mucho Leon , me gustas y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo_ — Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo la suave respiración de su amado hermanastro

 **Continuara**


	3. Un Día en la secundaria de Raccoon City

**Un Día en la Secundaria Raccoon City**

Ada despierta entre los brazos de Leon pero ella se mueve lentamente mientras que evitaba despertarlo y al salir por el balcón para llegar a su cuarto justo a tiempo para llegar a detener el despertador y verse al espejo , sus pechos parecían estar endurecidos , ella se da cuenta que era excitación sexual , Ella se quita la ropa de dormir para cambiarse por un uniforme escolar , era una falda azul lisa y una camisa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela de Raccoon , mientras se peinaba escucha como su hermanastro le golpea la puerta indicando que el desayuno estaba listo — Bajare en un momento —

— Ok apúrate o me lo comeré yo —

— ¡ NO ! — Ada sale corriendo mientras que su mochila colgaba de su hombro pero Leon estaba adelante de ella y salta por las escaleras para acortar camino y al tomar la silla , Ada le salta encima haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo , sus ojos zafiro la miraban mientras que Ada mordía su labios y usaba su mano para tocar el cuerpo de su hermanastro , unos zapatos blancos se paran en frente de ellos dos

— Ustedes dos dejen de jugar y vayan a desayunar —

El desayuno había terminado mientras que los dos subían al auto , Ada notaba que Leon se veía muy guapo con sus guantes y con la camisa abierta , su perfume inundaba el auto , al ver que la secundaria estaba muy poblada por gente rubia de ojos azules , Leon abre la puerta y sale para ver a un grupo de amigos , Ada toma su mochila para ver a los hermanos Redfield , un tal Piers Nivans , otro tipo que se llamaba Jake Mullers , una rubia de nombre Sherry Birkin que al parecer era hija de uno de los cabecillas de Umbrella

— ¿ Ada ? — La suave voz de Leon la saca del trance y ella se coloca su sombrero y al salir ve a su hermanastro con una sonrisa en sus labios — Bueno es hora de que comiences tu nueva vida —

— Gracias — Al salir del auto y ver la mirada de Claire pero una limusina para junto a ella donde dos hombres muy corpulentos les abre la puerta donde una adolescente con falda corta , una camisa escotada y muy voluptuosa , sus ojos azules y cabellos rubios la hacían una super modelo , ella baja con sus labios pintados y una tiara entre sus rizos dorados y sus pestañas arqueadas con esa voz de muñeca mientras todos la miraban y codiciaban

— Con tu permiso — Los de negro me corren de camino mientras parecía que la princesa de la escuela pasaba delante de todos los silbidos y las vulgaridades de los que estaban mas caliente que un termo tanque — Hola guapo — Mis ojos se llenaron de ira mientras que veo como esa ricachona se acercaba a mi Leon y se atrevía a besarlo en la cara , mis manos se apretaron pero al acercarme ella me mira de arriba abajo — Soy Ashley Graham mucho gusto —

— Igual... — No pude evitar apretar su mano con gran ira

— Disculpa pero mis uñas estar recién pintadas — Ella me sonríe mientras que trataba de no enojarme — Por cierto ¿ quien eres ? —

— Ella es Ada , mi nueva hermanastra — Leon me abraza con fuerza de los brazos — Que su apariencia no te engañe , es hermosa y muy inteligente —

— _¿ Hermosa ? ¿ Inteligente ? ¿ De verdad crees eso Leon ?_ — Ella se sonroja y comienza a abanicarse con su mano mientras que Leon sonreía — _Jamas me habían dicho que era hermosa y que también era inteligente , tu también eres muy guapo y muy listo , muchas gracias guapo y a decir verdad me gusta que me tomes como si fuera de tu propiedad .. es mas soy de tu propiedad_ —

— ¿ Ada ? ... ¿ Ada ? ... Ada despierta — Ella reacciona mientras que el sonido de la campana se hace sonar — Debemos ir a clases — El me toma de la mano mientras que me llevaba al salón , me encanta que el sea así de atrevido conmigo mientras que llegábamos al salón de clases y me sentaba junto a mi amado ... Hermanastro , ahí la primera clase era de ciencias , el barbudo hablaba pero solo veía a Leon tomar apuntes pero una bola de papel cubierta por saliva estaba pegada en mi cara — ¿ Te pasa algo Ada ? —

— No ... Nada... — Me quito el papel para ver a la rubia y a la pelirroja riéndose de mi mientras cargaban otra bola de papel pero cuando estaban a punto de escupirme tiro mi lápiz y me agacho para que la bola de papel pegue en la cara del maestro

— Redfiel , Birkin ... Vengan conmigo — Las dos se levantan mientras que me miraban con odio y yo con una sonrisa anotando en mi cuaderno mientras que esa tipa que se llamaba Graham me miraba pero al acercarme a Leon ella usa sus dedos para romper su lápiz numero 2 — Continuando con la clase ... Sta Wong ¿ Puede prestar atención a lo que digo el día de hoy ? —

— Lo siento profesor... — Ada comienza a prestar atención mientras que las clases terminaban mientras que Ada escribía su proyecto de ciencias , la de ojos verdes camina mientras que una bola de papel la golpea en la frente — ¿ Que se traen conmigo ? —

— Escucha niñita de mami — Claire la encara mientras que Sherry la cubría — Aquí soy yo la que manda , soy la reina de la secundaria y León es de los míos ... No te quiero cerca de el —

— Que curioso — Ella me fuerza a mirarla — Tenia entendido que Esa rubia platinada dijo que tu no eras nada y que ella era la reina — Claire me mira con odio mientras Sherry se hacia la distraída — Es mas en clases se estaba riendo de ti —

— ¿ Donde se fue esta estúpida zorra ? —

— A la vuelta del baño de mujeres — Claire la suelta mientras que Sherry pasaba por encima de sus cosas , Ada comienza a levantar sus cosas pero una mano le ayuda a levantar sus cosas — Gracias Leon —

— Escucha , se que esas chicas son unas tontas y unas abusadoras pero no dejen que te intimiden — El me besa la frente mientras que yo me sonrojo y me lleva a la siguiente clase que era de historia , ahí veo que ese orangután de Chris le lanzaba la silla para su compañero , cuando llego una muchacha de piel bronceada con gafas le extiende la silla con una sonrisa — Vaya gracias —

— De nada — Ella saca los libros de su mochila — Soy Hunnigan por cierto — Ella me extiende la mano mientras la miro con una sonrisa — Bienvenida a la escuela —

— Es grato saber que hay humanos en este salón de clases — Las dos formamos un equipo para los trabajos , pude notar que Ingrid era una chica muy atractiva , su falda azul oscuro y camisa blanca le hacia resaltar su saco gris y sus ojos muy atractivos — Soy Ada por cierto —

— Mucho gusto Ada , espero que sepas de historia americana — La tarde la pasamos resolviendo los trabajos mientras charlábamos , resulto que teníamos algunas cosas en común salvo que a ella no la molestaban como a mi , pero en fin era una chica agradable — Dime ¿ que traes para el almuerzo ? —

— No se ...¿ Por que lo preguntas ? — El timbre del almuerzo suena y salimos mientras charlábamos y al sentarnos ella saca unos macarrones con queso , un pudin de chocolate y una manzana — Bueno a ver que tengo — Por mi parte había un guisado de camarones , un pan de queso y un poco de flan con crema batida

— ¿ Quieres el pudin ? —

— ¿ No te molesta ? — Al intentar tomarlo un pedazo de pan me golpea en la cabeza y al voltear ve a Claire , Sherry , Sheva y Carla Radames se reían de mi — Esas idiotas me tienen harta —

— ¿ Quien es ese ... ? —

— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si ¿ Por que ? — Leon quita el trozo de pan de mi nuca y me lo enseña — Mira no te ofendas pero no quiero que me defiendas —

— Creo que comeré aquí hoy — El rubio mira a sus amigos que se lanzaban comida y comían como animales , las pizzas y las papas volaban por toda la mesa — ¿ Les molesta ? —

— No adelante — El se sienta junto a mi mientras la chica de anteojos llenaba sus cuadernos con una pluma fuente de negro y dorado , ella saca su computadora y comienza a jugar Legend Online — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Tratando de subir de nivel —

— ¿ Eres una Game ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras que la hija del presidente se acercaba y con sus libros golpea a Ingrid haciendo caer sus lentes , yo me agacho y se los devuelvo — ¿ Estas bien ? —

— Si pero debo admitir que no me joden como antes — Ella se limpia los lentes con una franela naranja y se los coloca de nuevo — Aunque esas pendejas se creen mucho con sus cosas de ultima calidad —

— Te entiendo — Volteo y veo a Ashley inclinándose revelando que tenia un escote , ella con esos pechos ... Naturales o no , eso lo dudo pero Leon parecía no caer — Leon ¿ que tal si vamos con Ingrid a comer afuera ? — El me sonríe y mi nueva amiga cargo su computadora — El día esta precioso —

— Claro — El levanta sus cosas pero la mano de Graham lo toma de la muñeca — ¿ Quieres venir ? — Ella me mira a mi y a Hunnigan mientras que cambia su vista a Leon

— Emm ¿ por que no vienes a comer con nosotros ? —

— Quizás mañana — Ada toma a León de la mano mientras que los tres llegan a campo abierto , Ada lleva la comida y Hunnigan toma la cámara para tomar una selfi — ¿ Por que una foto ? —

— Es por mis nuevos amigos — La sonrisa de Leon y de Ada se hizo notar — ¿ Que tal si cambiamos almuerzo ? —

— Eres muy graciosa Hunnigan — El de ojos azules le sonríe y le da su trozo de pizza — ¿ Y a mi que me darás Leon ? —

— Pues ¿ que quieres ? — Ada se acerca tomando la mano de su y se acerca a los labios de su hermanastro — ¿ Ada ? — Ella toma la manzana y la muerde con una manera muy seductora — Ok —

— Oigan chicos ¿ Les gusta las películas de terror ? — Leon sonríe mientras le da una mordida a su almuerzo — Entiendo ... —

— ¿ Freddy vs Jason ? — Pregunta Leon mientras miraba a Hunnigan que levantaba la mirada — Oh también cualquiera de la saga de Viernes 13 menos la 1 por que estaba media chaqueta —

— Ok ¿ el viernes esta bien ? — Ada le sonríe y escribe su numero en la mano de Hunnigan y le escribe el numero de teléfono — ¿ Eso es un si Ada ? —

— Iré con ella — Leon escribe el numero y le entrega a Hunnigan quien lo agenda en su celular — Por cierto , llevare refrigerios —

La campana había sonado y me tuve que separar de mi nueva amiga , Ella me sonreía mientras que al llegar al salón puse el vibrador el celular pero llega un Whats de Hunnigan

 _— ¿ Como estas Ada ? —_

— _Esperando a que sea Viernes por que Leon no deja de hablar de Viernes 13 ¿ que es eso ?_ —

— _Una película de terror que_ e _n las escenas iniciales nos encontramos en el Campamento "Crystal Lake" en el año 1958_ —

— _Osea que es mas de 60 años ?_ —

— _Osea la trama esta echa en esa época pero la película se estrena en el ´86_ —

— _A claro ¿ quien es el asesino ?_ — Ella recibe una foto de Jason Voorhees mientras que la mascara de hockey y el machete le parecía algo insólito para ver — _¿ Quien es ? —_

 _— Se llama Jason Voorhees y es el principal asesino de la saga a partir de viernes 13 parte II_ —

Ada esconde el celular al ver a su maestro quien se acercaba con la tarea pero mira de nuevo el Whats que llegaba de Hunnigan quien estaba seis salones mas adelantes , ella ve con una sonrisa como los mensajes de amistad le daban aliento pero no dejaba de ver al rubio de ojos azules , Ada voltea para ver a un chico de traje blanco con un anillo que la desvestía con la mirada y la miraba con deseos de quitarle la virginidad , ella solo lo ignora y sigue con sus cosas pero aun así sentía la mirada de Simmons

 **Continuara**


	4. El Acosador de Ada

**El Acosador de Ada**

Los ojos verdes de Ada no dejaban de mirar a Leon quien parecía aburrido en clases de ciencias , su bostezo era largo y muy profundo pero a decir verdad ella estaba mas concentrada en su hermanastro que en prestar atención en clase pero al sonar el final de clases , el de ojos azules sale del salón y siente unos delicados brazos en su cuerpo — ¿ Ada ? —

— Sorpresa — El voltea para ver los ojos esmeraldas de Ada quien sonreía con sus labios carnosos — ¿ Que quieres hacer ahora Leon ? — Cuando ella siente la mirada de Simmons quien la codiciaba como si fuera oro — Mejor vamos a casa — Todo el camino Ada estuvo cayada como si algo le molestara , tanto que León se sentía incomodo con ella

— ¿ Que te sucede Ada ? Haz estado callada todo el camino —

— Pues ¿ recuerdas ese tipo que me dijiste que se llamaba Simmons ? Pues me pone incomoda como me mira —

— Lo se pero no te acerques a esos cabrones — Los dos llegan a la casa pero el rubia saca las llaves para entrar por la puerta mientras que al ver una nota de sus padres que estaba sobre la mesa de la entrada — ¿ Que ? " Queridos Leon y Ada yo y su madre salimos a un evento de ultima hora y volveremos a las 23:30 , Leon recuerda que debes cerrar las puertas y que Ada vaya a dormir a las 22:00 los quiero mucho ... Mamá & Papá " —

— Excelente la casa es para nosotros solo — Ada tira su bolso en el suelo y se quita sus zapatos y los hace volar — ¿ Pedimos una pizza ? —

— Prefiero comer algo mas — Leon deja su mochila y se quita los zapatos quedando descalzo para ir a la cocina , el de ojos azules abre la alacena y saca unos macarrones y enciende la cocina — Al menos algo caliente antes de dormir — El de melena rubia comienza a cocinar mientras Ada se desprendía el vestido dejando su prenda suelta , su camisa comienza a quedar escotada — Supongo que cenaremos nosotros dos Ada — Mientras ella encendía unas velas , el de ojos azules traía la cena , ella se sienta mientras que Leon dejaba la charola en la mesa

— ¿ Que traes ? —

— Macarrones con queso — Leon toma un tenedor y pincha para darle una probada a Ada quien siente un sabor ligero pero a la vez bastante sabroso para tragarlo — ¿ Te gusto ? —

— ¿ Preparaste esta cena para mi ? — Ada sonreía mientras que ella acariciaba la mano de Leon — ¿ Por que eres tan maravilloso conmigo ? —

— Oye asi soy ¿ que esperabas ? Tu vida fue difícil y sentí mucha pena por ti por lo que trato de hacer que tu vida sea lo mas placentera —

— No se que hacer por ti — Ada acerca su silla hasta la de Leon y lo mira a los ojos mientras que su mano apretaba la de su hermanastro pero Leon se sentía un poco incomodo — Quisiera devolverte el favor de alguna manera — Leon se levanta y ve las escaleras mientras que Ada sonreía de manera picara , el de ojos azules comienza a caminar al baño para darse una ducha caliente , la de ojos verdes se suelta la falda para echarse en el sofá y al encender el televisor había una película para adultos , una mujer asiática y un rubio en una cama — _Vaya ..._ — Ada comienza a escuchar los gemidos de la muchacha de la película mientras que veía lo que parecía ser unos pechos muy bien formados siendo penetrada por el hombre guapo quien parecía tener experiencia — _Esto es algo ... Morboso pero me gusta_ — Ella se imagina que es Leon y ella quienes tienen relaciones sexuales pero al escuchar la voz de Leon la saca de su trance y toma el control — Oh carajo Leon viene —

— ¿ Oye te darás una ducha o que ? — Ella estaba respirando acelerado mientras que el rubio estaba con el torso descubierto — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Na... Nada ...— Ella estaba escotada mientras que su respiración se hacia notar con la inflación de su escote pero un hilo caia de su zona mas intima — Gracias por prepararme el baño guapo — Ada se quita la ropa mientras que veía como la llave de agua caliente se detenía lentamente — _Si tan solo no me hubiera interrumpido quizás estaría complaciendome en el sofá_ — La de ojos esmeraldas se quita la ropa y se mete en la bañera mientras que en su mente estaba encerrada en esos pocos segundos donde podia ser libre , solo habian pasado 15 o 20 segundos pero la liberación que habia sentido eran demasiado grande como para ignorarla pero al cerrar los ojos comienza a imaginar como León accedía a complacerla carnalmente por primera vez , veia todo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella mientras sentía el placer sexual que la llevaría al éxtasis pero un golpe seco la saca de su mente — ¿ Leon ? —

— Lamento molestarte pero tienes una llamada Ada — La puerta se abre mientras ella se cubría detrás de la puerta solo mostrando su cabeza , sus hombros y el inicio de sus pechos — Ten —

— Gracias guapo — La puerta se cierra mientras ella miraba su cuerpo de mujer esperando el día que Leon le arrebate su virginidad — ¿ Hola ? —

— Hola Ada , soy Simmons ¿ te acuerdas de mi ? —

— Ah si , eres el que esta en mi clase de historia ¿ como conseguiste mi numero ? —

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos — Ada tragaba saliva mientras que corria para cubrirse con una toalla todo el cuerpo y mirar a todos lados — ¿ Que haces ahora ? —

— Solo en mi casa con mi hermano —

— Ok ... — La llamada se cuelga y Ada apaga su celular , ella abre la puerta para mirar a todos lados y salir del baño a su cuarto donde se pone un conjunto de ropa interior rosa pero escucha un trueno y la energía eléctrica se va

— ¿ Leon ? — Ada se cubre con su bata mientras abre su puerta y se acerca con mucha lentitud — ¿ Leon ? ¿ Estas ahi afuera ? — Ella baja con mucho cuidado las escaleras hasta la chimenea donde toma una de las varillas para la leña , con sumo cuidado camina hasta el cuarto de Leon quien abre la puerta y ve a Ada armada — Por dios santo me asustaste —

— ¿ Que onda con eso ? — Ada suelta el objeto de metal y corre a los brazos de Leon — Tranquila solo se fue la energia eléctrica —

— Si claro , recibes una llamada y se corta la luz ¿ No es mucha coincidencia ? — Otro trueno cae asustando a los hermanos pero Ada aun estaba en bata y ropa interior — Creo que me dormiré contigo de nuevo — Las 22:00 habian llegado y Ada no se atrevía a ir a su cuarto por el pasillo oscuro por lo que se quita la bata y se echa junto a Leon quien dormía sin su camisa — ¿ Tienes calor ? —

— Bueno estamos en épocas pesadas — El rubio nota la mirada de Ada y como ella se quitaba la bata quedando con su ropa interior — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Es para que no te moleste mi bata guapo — Los dos se acuestan mientras que Ada abrazaba a su hermanastro del cuello quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios pero el no parecía ceder — Quiero preguntarte algo —

— ¿ Que quieres saber ? —

— ¿ Alguna vez haz visto a una mujer desnuda ? — Leon se levanta de golpe quedando contra la pared mientras ella cargaba su cabeza en su mano y con su cuerpo mostrando toda su ropa interior — ¿ Que pasa guapo ? —

— ¿ A que se debe esa pregunta ? — Ella se acerca mientras que rozaba sus dedos con el cuerpo de su hermanastro — De verdad no te estoy entendiendo nada Ada —

— Solo se responde " Si o No " guapo —

— No — Ada se voltea mientras dejaba ver un golpe en su espalda algo que le extrañaba — ¿ Y esa cicatriz ? — El acerca su mano mientras que su hermanastra soltaba un leve gemido haciendo que el la retire

— ¿ Recuerdas que te dije que un bastardo intento violarme hace dos años ? — Leon asiente con la cabeza — Bueno me acuchillo cuando lo golpee con la botella en los ojos —

— Deberíamos llevarlo a la policía — Ada voltea para colocar sus dedos en los labios de Leon — ¿ Dejaras que se salga con las suyas ? ¿ Que tal si le hace lo mismo a otra chica o peor a su propia familia ? —

— Es por eso que me devolvieron al orfanato — Ella se sienta mientras se abrazaba sus piernas — Pues ahora esta pudriéndose en una celda de la comisaria de Raccoon City —

— Al menos la justicia existe — El de ojos azules ve la sonrisa de Ada quien tenia la tira de su brasier cayendo de su cuerpo de diosa — ¿ Por que me miras así ? —

— Eres tan lindo cuando te me preocupas — La de ojos verdes se acerca a Leon y con su mano lo acaricia mientras que el trataba de resistirse — Jamas conocí a alguien como tu —

— Ada lo que piensas hacer no quieres hacerlo —

— Te demostrare que te equivocas — Ella se quita el brasier quedando con sus pechos al descubierto — Lo hice por voluntad propia y para ti guapo — El de ojos azules había desviado la mirada mientras que su hermanastra sonreía maliciosamente — Déjame a mi y te volveré un hombre — Ella toma las manos de Leon pero una bocina le alerta haciendo que Ada salte de la cama para tomar su ropa y salir disparada a su cuarto — No siempre tendrás suerte guapo —

 _En la Secundaria_

Ada estaba sentada a la derecha de su hermanastro quien evitaba mirarla pero ella tan incitadora pero su maestro había llegado con unos libros extensos — Buenos días jóvenes , El día de hoy les traigo una actividad para trabajar en parejas y eso sera para cerrar el semestre ... — El de barba blanca ve como ellos se asignaban — Si Srta Wong —

— Prefiero que Leon me ayude esta vez ¿ cree que se pueda ? —

— No veo ningún problema con eso — Leon tragaba saliva pero la sonrisa le dura poco al ver que Simmons estaba junto a ella — Bueno en el pizzarrón tienen sus proyectos —

— Buenos días Ada — Simmons hace presencia mientras que la asiatica lo miraba con sospecha — Sabes anoche te llame pero veo que tus modales no son muy ... Femeninos —

— ¿ Que quieres Simmons ? —

— Solo proponerte si querías ir a la pista conmigo este viernes — El de melena castaña se acerca a ella pero Ada trataba de esquivarlo — Después de todo es necesario tener a alguien con quien ... descargarte — La campana suena mientras que la de ojos verdes salia al pasillo — ¡ Ada ! —

— Mira se ve que eres agradable pero no quiero ... Incomodarte —

— No lo harás , es mas si quieres podemos salir a caminar para conocernos mejor — El de traje blanco rodea a la de vestido rojo con sus brazos — Quizás te guste —

— Simmons me estas incomodando ...—

— Llámame Dereck —

— Ok , Dereck me estas incomodando — Con su boca comienza a besar el cuello de la chica de ojos verdes — ¡ Sueltame Simmons ! — La de ojos esmeraldas le da una bofetada muy fuerte

— ¡ Suéltala Simmons ! — Los dos voltean para ver a Leon bastante enfadado por lo que veia — ¡ Te dije que la dejes ! — Con sus manos logra separar a los dos

— Métete en tus asuntos Kennedy — El del anillo lo empuja pero cuando este voltea ve a Wesker con sus lentes y lo toma en una llave — No te metas con nosotros Kennedy o la pasaras muy mal — Leon levanta con sus manos a Wesker para arrojarlo al suelo , el del anillo le golpea la cara con un puñetazo pero este se levanta y logra acertar un derechazo tirando a Simmons quien se levantaba escupiendo sangre — Te vas a arrepentir de esto Kennedy —

— Leon ¿ estas bien ? — Ada saca un paño para limpiar la sangre que el de ojos azules tenia en su frente — Fuiste muy valiente —

— Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos dos — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza — Pero me alegro que estés bien — Al separarse nota la tristeza de Ada — ¿ Que te pasa ahora Ada ? —

— Ya van dos veces que me salvas de un maldito cerdo — Con sumo cuidado toma su paño y le envuelve el golpe del brazo con suma delicadeza — Quiero que te quedes con esto , es lo menos que puedo hacer —

— Gracias Ada , eres muy amable —

 **Continuara**


	5. El Día que Todo Cambio

**El Día que Todo Cambio**

Ada llega a su cuarto y comienza a escribir en su diario , era un cuaderno rosa con mariposas rojas pero cuando escucha su celular y al atender se da cuenta que era un desconocido

— Hola ¿ quien es ? —

— Buenas tardes Ada — Ella queda muda mientras reconocía la voz de ese perpetrador — Quiero pedirte una disculpa formal por lo que pasó en la escuela —

— ¿ Como te atreves a llamarme ? — La exhalación de ira no se hizo esperar lo que dejo a Ada tragando saliva y con un poco de temblor en sus piernas — ¿ Que se te ofrece ? —

— Para remendar mi error quisiera invitarte a cenar el viernes —

— A pues ... — Ada corta la llamada y coloca el bloqueo de llamadas para las llamadas desconocidas por lo que prosigue a escribir mientras que pensaba en Leon y escribía las cosas mas intimas pero cuando ve que entraba un audio de su nueva amiga

— _Te tengo buenas noticias , mis padres nos dejaron que tu y Leon vengan a ver películas el viernes en mi casa pero a condición de que Leon no duerma en nuestro cuarto_ —

— _De acuerdo , se lo diré y espero que este de acuerdo_ — El audio se envía y Ada salta para ir al cuarto de Leon quien estaba jugando Play Station 4 , Resident Evil remasterizado — Oye ¿ puedo pasar ? —

— Si adelante — Ada se sienta junto a Leon quien pone el juego en pausa — ¿ Que se te ofrece ? —

— Pues Hunnigan dijo que iríamos a ver películas en su casa pero tienes que dormir lejos de nuestro cuarto —

— Descuida me volveré a casa — El de ojos azules toma su joystick y sigue jugando — ¿ Que ? ¿ te molesta ? —

— Por su puesto que si — Ada le quita el control y lo arroja contra la cama — Te estoy hablando y tu me hablas como si no existiera —

— Mira pasé un día muy largo y pesado , solo quiero estar en paz unos momentos —

— Tu no me quieres — Ada se cruza de brazos mientras sollozaba — Solo te interesa esa estúpida play station 4 y esos juegos —

— En primer lugar , La play station 4 es la mejor consola hasta ahora y el segundo , si te quiero pero quiero solo un momento en paz — Ada se levanta y sale mientras gemía — Oh demonios — Leon se levanta y camina hasta el cuarto de Ada quien estaba tirada en su cama — Lo siento Ada no quería gritarte así , no tuve que hacerlo — El le acaricia el hombro con su cabeza — ¿ Puedes perdonarme ? —

— Esta bien — Ada se levanta y lo abraza mientras los dos sonreían uno al otro — ¿ Que hacemos ahora ? —

— No se ¿ quieres ir a pasear ? — Ada se levanta y toma una chaqueta negra con una mariposa rosada en su lado derecho , Leon se levanta y bajan las escaleras para salir a la calle y ver que todos los chicos del vecindario corría en dirección a la calle principal , los hermanastros se miran y se sonríen — ¡ La feria ! — Los hermanastros salen corriendo mientras veian como los juegos estaban alumbrados por las luces y por la musica de carnaval — ¿ A donde vamos primero ? —

— A donde sea , a donde sea — Los dos entran mientras que Ada le saca el dinero a Leon para entrar en los autos chocadores , El de ojos azules se sube al verde y Ada al rojo , el juego comienza y los golpes son muy certeros , tras salir del juego Ada sale mareada — Wau eso estuvo intenso — La mirada y felicidad de Ada se hacia notar — No puedo creer lo divertido que eso era —

— Es la magia de las ferias americanas — Los hermanastros van a diversos juegos pero el de ojos azules va por algodones de azúcar mientras Ada traía dos boletos nuevos — ¿ Para que juego es ? — Ada lo empuja para ver la entrada de túnel del amor , Leon frena en seco pero su hermanastra lo empuja y al sentarse , la de ojos verdes se aferra a su brazo — Ada , quizás debas soltarme un poco me esta dando calambres —

— No gracias , este es un viaje mágico Leon y hay que vivir cada segundo como si fuera el mejor —

— ¿ Que no es " como si fuera el ultimo " ? —

— Lo que sea — Ada apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Leon quien coloca su mentón en la cabeza de Ada pero ella acerca sus labios a su cara con delicadeza — Te amo Leon — Ada comienza a besar al de los ojos azules quien siente las manos de Ada sobre su nuca pero no se podía separar de ella por las buenas , cuando el túnel hace luz Ada se separa de Leon quien se va a su casa mientras que su hermanastra lo sigue — Tienes unos labios muy sabrosos — El de ojos azules llega y se tira en la cama pero Ada salta sobre el — No puedes huir al destino Leon , estamos destinados a ser uno para el otro ... Oh por lo menos cumplir ese sueño de libertad para cara uno de nosotros dos —

— Define la palabra " Libertad " — Leon se levanta mientras que Ada estaba un poco inquieta — Lo que me pides hacer es algo imposible y es inmoral —

— ¿ Inmoral ? ¿ Para quien ? —

— No lo entenderías — El de los ojos azules queda un poco deprimido pero decide bajar a la cocina mientras se hacia un emparedado , se había pasado el resto de la tarde mirando a la nada con un vaso de soda bien fría , en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de Ada quien aun sentía algo por el pero no quería dejar esa visión de aquella tierna muchacha que le había robado la billetera , Leon llega a su cuarto y se tira en la cama para cerrar los ojos hundido en sus pensamientos siente un golpe seco en el suelo de madera al abrir sus ojos encuentra unos ojos esmeraldas envuelta en sabanas blanca — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Tu sabes la razón — La de ojos verdes comienza a besar a su hermanastro mientras que el ve como ella se desprendía de las sabanas , Ada se tira sobre Leon quien no dejaba de besarla y con sus manos temblando se atreve a tocar los pechos de su hermanastra quien suelta un leve gemido — Te volveré hombre y tu me volverás una mujer — Los dos se besan con tanta pasión que Ada se pierde en sus instintos sexuales y se deja abrir de piernas por el de ojos azules quien la miraba completamente desnuda , Ada comienza a ser penetrada mientras que de su órgano comenzaba a sangrar pero a ella no le importaba por que tenia al hombre que amaba en su cama , Ada se dejaba lamer y chupar los pechos y su mirada reflejaba placer sexual — Sigue Leon ... sigue ... sigue —

— Ada... — La de ojos verdes no dejaba de gemir y sintió algo que jamas había sentido , Leon no pudo evitarlo pero siente un fluido caliente dentro de ella y Ada cae sobre Leon quien al abrazaba mientras Ada aun soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer — Acabas de perder tu virginidad —

— Tu también mi amor y estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas — Ada le besa el pecho con calidez — Ojala nuestro hijo o hija salga como tu — Leon queda impactado por lo que dijo la de ojos verdes quien estaba durmiendo con el pero Leon quedo con la mirada perdida

 **Continuara**


End file.
